


Sleeping Lightly

by Grelliebean



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelliebean/pseuds/Grelliebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute Slingcliff drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Lightly

**Sleeping Lightly**

Was it wrong to watch the love of your life sleep soundly?

Eric didn’t think so, a smile forming on his lips as he watched the loveliest redhead murmur quietly in her sleep. He had awakened from something _(perhaps one of the cats made a noise? Who knows?)_ , and couldn’t go back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. So, now there he was, watching her dream and fighting the urge to kiss her forehead. She was a light sleeper and any sort of movement would wake her up almost instantly. This he had found out one night when he went to use the bathroom after they had had sex and fallen asleep. He had come back to find her wide awake and cleaning up after the two of them despite it being in the wee hours of the morning. After that, Eric made sure not to disturb her while she slept.

Watching her breathe in and out so peacefully, he finally gave up and leaned over to kiss her briefly on her forehead, wincing internally when she grunted and opened a sleepy chartreuse-green eye at him.

_Damn it._

“Eric…?”

“Sorry, Red.” He apologised, reaching up to smooth some of her crimson hair off her face. “Didnae mean tae wake ye up. Ye looked so cute sleepin’, I couldnae help but tae kiss ye~.”

Grelle smiled, then yawned and cuddled closer to him, breathing in his scent. “Mmm, don’t apologise, darling.” She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, then re-adjusted herself and got comfortable. “Let’s just go back to sleep. Death knows we’re probably going to have a rough day in the morning.”

Eric nodded, reciprocating her kiss with one of his own before allowing her to get comfortable. “Alrigh’, love. See ye in th’morn~.” He wrapped his arms around her beautiful body and gently squeezed her lovingly, already feeling himself starting to drift off.

“See you in the morning, handsome.” Grelle muttered softly, already well on her way back to dreamland.

With his eyes closed, Eric just smiled and pulled her closer, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing. _“I can’t believe you’re mine”_ , was the last thought on his mind before entering into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
